Xiaoyu's Tekken
by Loki Yamimegami
Summary: Xiaoyu has run away from home to enter the Tekken Tournament. She meets Jin and finds him cute. She at first thinks she's going becuaseof the money but instead she begins a journey of self-discovery. Jin/Xiaoyu fic


Disclaimer: I own no one! This is all Namco's and what knots and who's-who. I must say some of the wardrobe is owned by myself. Excpet what sounds like what they wear in the game.  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu looked at her Uncle. He was looking over the surrounding setting. The sun was setting behind the large blossom tree.  
  
Wang: Xiaoyu, this is a very hard decision. Where would you stay? And how will you continue school? Getting there is another problem.  
  
Xiaoyu: UNCLE! You know I can make it and you know how much this *means* to me. I'm tired of China, anyway! Just because I'm a girl, *men* think they can walk all over me! They think I'm not strong! I want to live my dream and I can't do it *here* where the biggest event known is meeting with the matchmaker! PLEASE! I don't want to wait till I'm seventeen and get engaged by arranged marriage! I have to! Uncle, I *have* to!  
  
She complained, her wide eyes watering. She had to go to the tournament and she had to go now or else she'd never go! Wang sighed.  
  
Wang: The blossom tree looks beautiful at sunset, don't you think?  
  
Xiaoyu growled and stomped. She turned and ran to her room, crying. He frowned and walked to the small Chinese-style house.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu threw herself on her bed and cried for hours. Her Panda walked in and nudged her tear stained cheek with its nose. She smiled sadly at it.  
  
Xiaoyu: I guess there goes our amusement park, huh.  
  
She sniffled and hugged her only friend. At school the boys thought she was a freak for fighting and even going to school. The only other girl in her class was super rich. She was always being called different names. She hated China! She hated here! This Tekken Tournament was her only chance. She took out the application copy from under her pillow. She already sent out the original. She thought she would keep a copy for her uncle so that they could do something together for once. She heard of the last Tournament and how he was one of the best fighters there.  
  
Xiaoyu: He hates me. I bet he does. He's never happy with me and always complains that I waste so much time training myself like the monks at the temple that he teaches and not enough math homework and how it was a waste of time talking to me.  
  
Panda's frown was evident, even as an animal. She moaned and nuzzled Xiaoyu again for comfort. She smiled at Panda and kissed her on the forehead, between her ears. She reached back under pillow and read her acceptance form from the Mishima Corp. She didn't know much about them but she knew they were the only ones who could help her.  
  
Panda suddenly jumped and went to her pile of cushions and pulled out an untidy newspaper clipping. She placed it on Xiaoyu's lap. Xiaoyu looked at it quizzically.  
  
Xiaoyu: "Heihachi Mishima visits China for business reasons. He is owner of the Mishima Corp. and also the master of Tekken Iron Fist Tournament. His grandson, son of deceased Kazuya Mishima and recently missing Jun Kazama, has joined him on this trip. He is a young man in High School studying the Martial Arts and also in the Tournament."  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened as she continued reading.  
  
Xiaoyu: "... They will be staying in Hong Kong and later making a visit to Beijing!"  
  
She jumped up.  
  
Xiaoyu: If I can talk with this Heihachi guy he can arrange something for me! He'll be coming here!  
  
Xiaoyu threw her arms around Panda and practically cried on her. Panda had dizzy eyes from being strangled.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin sat in the chair stiffly. Why did he have to be here? 'Its publicity, Jin. Now if you still want to be in the tournament, you do exactly as I say.' He remembered hearing his grandfather tell him. He sighed and felt something on his lap under the table. A wet black nose was sticking under the tablecloth. He lifted it to see his bear, Kuma. He smiled at the brown furred bear.  
  
Jin: Would you mind? I don't think these people would like a grizzly bear under the table.  
  
Kuma's eyes widened pleadingly. He nodded and took a peace of chicken and gave it to him. He was so grateful his eyes were watering. He took the meat and left. Just then Heihachi and the executives entered. Jin suddenly turned serious and stood up to shake their hands. One of them was a fat stern looking Chinese man with a fake toupee. The other was an abnormally skinny Caucasian woman who seemed her fifties and had a pointed nose that she kept stuck in the air. The last man was also a Caucasian, with dark auburn hair. He was balding and he seemed really sick. He had a nasty sneer as he shook Jin's hand. Their names in order were Mr. Lee, Ms. Henderson, and Mr. Whitman.  
  
Whitman: Pleasure to finally meet you, Jin Kazama.  
  
Jin mentally grimaced at how this white man pronounced his name. It was so unnatural. Jin had a pretty fluent accent in English.  
  
Jin: Yes Mr. Whitman.  
  
Henderson: He's such a polite young fellow, Mr. Mishima, how is he your grandson.  
  
The four laughed so … fake that Jin couldn't help but feel this was punishment. Heihachi looked like he wanted to kill each of them and his cold eyes flickered with disgust. Jin bowed and decided to make an early exit.  
  
Jin: I will be leaving you four.  
  
Heihachi: Where are you going, Jin.  
  
Jin: To the courtyard to train, grandfather.  
  
Heihachi nodded and Jin bowed again before leaving. When he was sure no one could hear him he grinned.  
  
Jin: I almost pity him for putting up with them.  
  
He shook his head and decided to go explore Hong Kong.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu avoided her Uncle. Tonight was the night she would leave. It had been two days and she had enough money to make it. She'd go to Beijing, which was just a 2-hour walk from here. She normally would take a 3- hour walk to school so it wasn't much. She didn't tell her Uncle anything.  
  
Wang: We'll be having a dinner guest today, Xiaoyu. I suggest you behave.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uncle, who's coming?  
  
She was excited. They rarely had guest!  
  
Wang: An old friend. You might like him. He was in the last Tournament with me. His name is Lei Wulong. He works in Hong Kong, I believe. He took the weekend off to visit me.  
  
He explained. Xiaoyu jumped excitedly. A link to her Uncle's past! Even better was that he was in Uncle's Tournament! She only called it that because she was so proud of him. Maybe he could tell her about it. Even better! Maybe he would tell her about the Mishima Corp. and the family!  
  
Xiaoyu: Wow! … Um, Uncle, is it just dinner or is he spending the night. I mean if he's coming from Hong Kong he'll be tired *and* you did say a 'weekend' right?  
  
Wang: Correct. Now put on something nice.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and ran into her room. She took out a red dress that belonged to her mother. She didn't remember her mother well. This dress was given to her on her fourteenth birthday and she hadn't worn it since. Xiaoyu's eyes widened.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uncle, I want you to remember me like my mother before I go. Forgive me.  
  
She spoke as she hugged her dress. It was red with a formal Chinese collar. It had golden designs and silver roses embroided on it.  
  
She put it on and looked in the mirror. She decided to pack up this dress when she left because she'd never find another like it. Plus, it was her mothers, Uncle's niece. He was really her granduncle but she called him Uncle. He loved her mother. When she died and he had to take Xiaoyu, his heart was broken. He took the dress because it was Xiaoyu's mother's favorite dress. Now Xiaoyu was leaving and he didn't even know. He'd loose someone else.  
  
She slipped into some red shoes and loosened her hair. She brushed it back and put it in a bun. She looked at herself. She didn't look too formal because she had no make up and her hairstyle was simple but she did look mature. She smiled at herself. She wasn't developed like most girls her age would be. She still had the body of a 10-year-old. She still liked her look, however. She stepped out of her room to find Panda, before Uncle saw her. She took out a pretty satin red scarf and tied it around Panda's neck.  
  
She heard talking downstairs and guessed Lei was here. How exciting! She forgot all about the thoughts of her unknown departure and walked downstairs, Panda behind her. Uncle turned around his eyes widened. She saw him whisper a word, no a name. 'Lynn' her mother's name. She shook her head.  
  
Xiaoyu: No Uncle, it's me, Xiaoyu.  
  
He smiled as his eyes watered.  
  
Uncle: I know but you look so much like her. I can't believe you wore that dress.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes watered to. She hugged her Uncle and told him she loved him. He hugged her back.  
  
Wang: I love you, to Xiaoyu. You've made me proud no matter how bad your math is.  
  
Xiaoyu laughed through her tears. She'd miss him so much. He was her only family. He grabbed her shoulders and stepped back.  
  
Wang: Stop this nonsense. Wipe your face, we have guests. Lei isn't our only visitor.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened and she nodded. She wiped her face and followed her Uncle out to the simple dining table. Inside, sitting at the table was a kind faced Chinese man with long black ponytail. She smiled sweetly and bowed at him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hello sir, I am Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
He stood up and extended his hand.  
  
Lei: I am Lei Wulong, you seem like a lovely young lady. I was looking foreword to meeting Wang's niece.  
  
She took it. Panda came in. Lei was uneasy.  
  
Lei: Um … that's … strange.  
  
Xiaoyu: Don't worry! This is Panda. She's as gentle as a bunny.  
  
Lei: And fifty times its size.  
  
He muttered. The other man was a foreigner.  
  
Lei: This is Baek, he was also in the last tournament. He was in the country and dropped by for a little reunion.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
  
Xiaoyu: Oh, I get it now.  
  
She sat down at the table and looked at the dinner. She was so hungry. She heard them talk about their lives and the past tournament and the up coming tournament. Xiaoyu was intent to hear their stories. It turned out Wang had trained a girl in the tournament and her name was Jun Kazama, like Mishima's grandson! She is his mother. It turns out that she isn't missing but killed by a creature that was feeding of the souls of great fighters and that its claimed the souls of many others, to. Xiaoyu couldn't help but intervened for a moment.  
  
Xiaoyu: forgive me, I know this isn't my place to speak.  
  
Wang: Don't worry, child. Speak your mind.  
  
Lei: yeah, I wonder what a little kid like you cold say about this.  
  
He quickly added after seeing a smug expression cross Xiaoyu's cheerful face.  
  
Lei: I meant it that you sound mature!  
  
She shrugged and spoke.  
  
Xiaoyu: If this creature only takes souls, like you say it does, then maybe … just maybe if you kill it the souls will return to their bodies.  
  
Lei frowned. Baek spoke though.  
  
Baek: This creature normally destroys the body after consuming its soul. Even if we killed it, there's no way of bringing any of them back.  
  
Xiaoyu: Didn't Lei say that Jun's body was unharmed because her son was there? Just because its missing doesn't exactly mean her body is gone. And you also said that besides her there were only 2 other victims. They didn't make it because it beat them. Maybe we just need to warn fighters not to be alone. It … it was just a thought.  
  
Lei nodded in amazement.  
  
Lei: Wang you have a very smart niece.  
  
Baek: Do you really think we can find every warrior and warn him or her? We can't let the general public know or they will panic.  
  
Wang: on to another subject please.  
  
Wang interrupted. Xiaoyu looked down. She knew she'd gone too far.  
  
Wang: No Xiaoyu, you did well and you were giving good ideas. I just feel that this topic is to angst. Let's enjoy the evening.  
  
Baek: Well, there's this young boy in Korea who's been trying to enter the Tekken tournament. He is a very good fighter but … his mouth sort of has a mind of its own.  
  
Xiaoyu looked up. Well, this would be a great chance to find out about one of her opponents.  
  
Xiaoyu: What's his name? His fighting style?  
  
He looked up at her curiously and Wang was suspicious. Xiaoyu blushed. Lei chuckled.  
  
Lei: I believe she'd make a better detective then myself.  
  
Wang: She does have quite the curiosity but she's hard headed. She's stubborn, like her mother. I'd swear Xiaoyu were Lynn incarnate sometimes.  
  
Xiaoyu frowned. They were steering from the topic. She tried to ask another question.  
  
Xiaoyu: how old is he, I mean the guy entering the tournament.  
  
Baek: Hmm? Oh, he's about nineteen or so, I'm not sure. He's a street thug. He's the leader of his gang. I trained him myself. Tae Kwon Doe and his own street ability are his fighting styles. His name is Hwoarang. He looks up to me though. I don't see why. Well, I should get going.  
  
Lei: Me to. Forgive me Wang but I'll be visiting someone else tonight. I'll return in the morning.  
  
Xiaoyu: Wait! I … I want to know about this Hwoarang. How does he look?  
  
Wang looked at her suspiciously. She blushed. Lei chuckled again.  
  
Lei: girls! She probably wants to know if he's eligible next.  
  
Xiaoyu puffed like a blowfish, her cheeks still rosy.  
  
Eventually everyone left. Wang walked them down the path. Xiaoyu decided to leave in the dress before Uncle came back. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bags. A backpack and a gym bag. She rushed Panda to hurry and they left the back way. Xiaoyu decided not to cry because in her own way, she said good- bye. She was a distance away when she finally turned back to see the small little house. She saw all the lights being turned off and a shadow standing in the window, looking at her.  
  
Xiaoyu: Uncle … you know I've gone, haven't you. And you won't stop me, will you.  
  
She smiled then waved back at the house. She saw her Uncle's shadow wave back and though she wasn't able to see much detail she knew he was smiling. She went on ahead, to Beijing. She would live her dream. One way or another.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin scratched Kuma's ear as he leaned against the old tree. It was the only one across the corporate building. Jin frowned.  
  
Jin: I wonder when we'll be back in Japan. This place is boring.  
  
He looked up at the same time his bear did. Crossing the busy street was a Chinese girl in a red dress and two ponytails. She looked tired and like she'd been through a rough time. Kuma's eyes turned into hearts as he saw the female Panda walking beside the girl. Jin met the girl when she crossed.  
  
Jin: Hey kid, Y-  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm no kid! And my name's Xiaoyu!  
  
Jin: Sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect.  
  
Xiaoyu: Look, as much as I'd love to chitchat I have some business to tend to and clothes to change. Now point me to the nearest bathroom.  
  
Jin tried not to laugh. Kuma definitely was head over heals for Panda. He was practically stalking her as she walked around the two teenagers. She tried to get Kuma away from her but it wasn't working.  
  
Jin: In this building right here.  
  
Xiaoyu: thank you. … What's your name anyway?  
  
Jin: Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu gasped.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin … Jin Kazama? OH! Oops, I didn't mean to, to talk to you like that. I mean, I've been walking almost 3 hours now and I'm not in the best moods. Sorry!  
  
Jin smiled and shook his head.  
  
Jin: it's OK. I'd be in a bad mood to.  
  
She smiled a very chibi smile. He looked at her. She did look younger then he expected. She looked 12 at least. Then he remembered her name from the list of tournament participators.  
  
Jin: You're in Tekken? You're so young.  
  
Xiaoyu stopped smiling. She then looked like she was considering a thought.  
  
Xiaoyu: I shouldn't be too young for the tournament. I am sixteen, after all.  
  
Jin's eyes widened to the point where he almost looked American … half- American  
  
Jin: sixteen? You're sixteen? You look almost twelve.  
  
Xiaoyu giggled. She scratched her head.  
  
Xiaoyu: I know! It's really weird. Most girls look … mature at like at least 14, and Americans! They look like grown women at eleven! … I get it from my mom. My Uncle calls it the 'Eternal Youth' gene.  
  
She covered her mouth and mentally kicked herself for talking so much. Jin shook his head and chuckled. During this is when Xiaoyu took in Jin's appearance. Was he nuts? He had on no shirt, feet and hand pads and draw string pants. Then Xiaoyu remembered that her appearance wasn't all that graceful either. She had an excuse however but not like he knew that.  
  
Jin: I'll show you to the bathroom. This place is like a maze.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. When Jin turned he stopped. Kuma was in his way.  
  
Xiaoyu: OOF!  
  
She was shoved foreword by Panda. She fell on Jin who fell on top of Kuma. Panda looked guiltily innocent. Xiaoyu glared at her. Kuma groaned under all the weight. Jin wasn't forced much since Xiaoyu was so small. Eventually they, all four, went into the corporate building looking very out of place.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu passed her brush over her ponytail one last time and smiled at herself. She had on her blue and gold top with a nice black skirt and her blue shoes. She put it back in her backpack. She folded her dress neatly into her gym bag. Jin had arranged for her to meet Heihachi in about an hour. She took of Panda's ribbon and changed it for a blue one around her paw and a nice blue hat. Panda always had to match with Xiaoyu.  
  
She left the Lady's room with Panda without many people looking at her. She met Jin who changed into a white T-shirt and fairly tight jeans. She smiled.  
  
Jin looked at her. She looked like a pixie. She then looked at her Panda. He wasn't surprised to see the matching hat.  
  
Xiaoyu: It came with this top but she liked it. I gave it to her.  
  
Xiaoyu explained cheerfully. When they reached the elevator, Xiaoyu's nerves tensed.  
  
Xiaoyu: What am I going to say? Oh, what if he doesn't like me or worse! What if he disqualifies me!  
  
Jin was sort of surprised. Most girls would fear a tournament like this.  
  
Jin: Don't worry about the liking part. He hates everyone.  
  
Xiaoyu half smiled.  
  
Jin: And I doubt he'll disqualify you because it's hard to find fighters willing to join up without revenge on their mind. Just what do you want, any way?  
  
Xiaoyu blushed. She'd sound so stupid.  
  
Xiaoyu: Well, I'm not exactly rich and I don't live in Japan so it'll be hard for me to get to the tournament if not at all. I… I…  
  
She turned even brighter red. Jin understood.  
  
Jin: He won't mind. If you'd like I could say I offered. It would help.  
  
By now they were inside the elevator, nearing the top floor. Xiaoyu was so happy that she threw her arms around Jin and hugged him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Thank you so much! It would mean so much to me. Thank you!  
  
Jin gasped a bit from the sudden air releasing action. She practically knocked the wind out of him. Not enough to do any thing but sustain his breathing.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu sat across the desk. Her mouth was dry and she was nervous. Jin stood up, stiff as a board but with a certain grace. 'He is a martial artist, to.' She told herself. She took a deep breath. The large leather chair turned to face the two.  
  
Jin: Grandfather, I request permission to bring along a friend on our return to Japan.  
  
Heihachi: And who is this … friend?  
  
Xiaoyu: L- … Ling Xiaoyu, sir.  
  
He looked at her and almost sneered.  
  
Heihachi: And why should I bring her along.  
  
Jin: Once is it could mean good publicity. You know, taking a girl from a dull life to see the wonders of a new city. And also, she's in the tournament. It wouldn't be a total waste.  
  
Xiaoyu: And I could help him train, you know be his sparring partner.  
  
Heihachi considered the idea.  
  
Heihachi: I already have someone for him to fight when we return.  
  
Jin: Who?  
  
Heihachi: A Korean street thug who really wants to defeat you. His name is Hwoarang.  
  
Xiaoyu: I know about him! His mentor is Baek. He was in the last tournament but didn't get to far and his fighting style is tae Kwon Doe.  
  
Heihachi and Jin both looked at Xiaoyu. She thought she said something wrong and looked down timidly muttering an apology. Heihachi seemed pleased.  
  
Heihachi: You know your opponents, very well in a young fighter such young as yourself. Well I guess it would seem interesting to have you in the tournament. You said your name was Ling? I heard that Wang had a niece who passed away a few years back.  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and looked down. Her happiness and joy melted away. Remembering the loss Uncle might have gone through and maybe even herself was hard on her.  
  
Jin looked at her. He understood how she felt.  
  
Heihachi: You may be dismissed. The two of you will leave tomorrow by boat. Think of it as a cruise. I'll join you later on. I have some business in South America. Go to the hotel and ask for an extra room.  
  
Xiaoyu got up and bowed the same time Jin did. When they left the office, Xiaoyu grabbed her bags from Panda.  
  
Jin: Hey-  
  
Xiaoyu: Don't ask. I don't even remember her, OK? That's all.  
  
In a strong attempt to change the mood and topic, Jin cleared his throat.  
  
Jin: How about we get some ice Creams after dropping off your stuff.  
  
Xiaoyu: Just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I act like one. … But in this case, I'll let it slide.  
  
She smiled and Jin did to.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu leaned a tad over the railing and stared in awe at Hong Kong. They had to return to Hong Kong to go to Japan. It was beautiful at night.  
  
Xiaoyu: WOW! It's perfect! Look at the lights and the buildings and the water! Jin, look!  
  
Jin: I've seen them already.  
  
Xiaoyu: But it's so beautiful!  
  
Jin shook his head. She was very enthusiastic. The cruise set sail. She giggled as Panda leaned over the railing to relieve her seasickness. Kuma didn't seem too happy either. Jin was pleased to see that Xiaoyu was enjoying herself.  
  
Jin: What's a girl like you doing with a panda?  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm a Panda caretaker!  
  
Jin: Oh … Are they common?  
  
Xiaoyu: Nope!  
  
The rest if the voyage they discovered much of each other. It turned out Jin was a brainy know it all and he spent most of his time in school by himself either reading or talking to Kuma. Jin learned Xiaoyu's hatred for math. She was great at gym and was fair on other subjects. They were heading to the dock at a remote place in Japan. Xiaoyu was late in gathering her things so Jin went on ahead. She took one last look at the water from the deck before turning to leave. As she turned she was met with a fierce kick to the face. She stumbled back in a bit of haze. She shook her head and focused on her opponent. It was some guy in a black tuxedo.  
  
Xiaoyu: Who are you?  
  
Owl: All you need to know is that I can't allow you to reach the Mishima mansion. Who are you supposed to be a Chinese pixie?  
  
Xiaoyu looked at herself. She liked her pink outfit. She thought the yellow bow made it look cute. She frowned.  
  
Xiaoyu: No, this is my fighting outfit.  
  
Owl laughed aloud in spite of himself. Xiaoyu puffed out her cheeks.  
  
Xiaoyu: Just because I look innocent doesn't mean I can't fight!  
  
Owl: Prove it.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes widened. A challenge! Wow, her first fight in Japan. She stood in her fighting position. Owl stepped foreword and kicked. She blocked it and swung her arms around like a fan as she crouched, placing herself in a peculiar position. She was crouched to the ground leaning on one leg and the other out stretched before her. Her arms were pulled back like a bird. Owl growled and stepped foreword for another attack. She swung her leg around in a circular direction twice then returned to her position. Her legs pushed her into the air as she propelled her body at the opponent. She looked like she was doing a sideways cartwheel in the direction toward Owl. He got hit twice before she landed. He collapsed to the ground. Two others came. One was Eagle and the other was Hawk. She stepped foreword and did such a powerful kick it forced her to make her back face Hawk. Hawk was weak since that was all the she needed to do to defeat him. Eagle came up from behind her. She swung her leg in her Mistrust kick, which sent him flying off the deck and into the water. She was happy to see no one else came.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes!  
  
She grabbed the bag that she dropped and her gym bag and ran down to the stretch Limousine a walk's away from the dock. She stopped in surprise to see such a ride.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm riding in that? Cool!  
  
The trunk opened just as the window was lowered. Jin looked relieved to see her.  
  
Jin: What took you so long?  
  
Xiaoyu smiled anxiously.  
  
Xiaoyu: You wouldn't believe what happened to me! I was on the deck of the boat when a guy attacked me! I beat him when 2 other guys came after me! They were easier then the other guy but barely a challenge.  
  
He opened the door and slid down to allow her a place to sit. She entered. Panda was lying on the floor while Kuma had his head outside the window.  
  
Jin: He's carsick and we haven't even started yet.  
  
Xiaoyu giggled. This was going to be a wonderful three weeks.  
  
- - -  
  
The past two weeks weren't as Xiaoyu anticipated. The only time she had fun was the day before Heihachi returned. She and Jin were really becoming friends. That day they spoke a lot and spent the day in the back yard with their animals. She enjoyed that day. The next day Heihachi came and ruined everything! He kept forcing Jin to train all day. He kept warning Xiaoyu to start training harder if she planned on getting far in the tournament. There were times, at dinner, where she felt like throwing her bowl or knife or anything at him! She began school her third day here and it was hell at first. Everyone made fun of her. At least she liked her school uniform.  
  
What bothered her most was Jin. At school he avoided her. Was he ashamed of her? She didn't mind. From what she heard from the girls, he had quite a reputation. Everyone's favorite topic was Jin.  
  
"… I can't believe his parents are dead."  
  
"… He's so cute, it's just a shame he's so brainy."  
  
"… I here he talks to animals!"  
  
"… He's crazy, I tell you."  
  
"… I'm really not surprised he's such a loner."  
  
" … Look at his hair!"  
  
" … Some people say his father was the devil and his mom is an angel."  
  
How incredibly ridiculous is that? Xiaoyu wanted to talk to him but he always had something to do. He even did homework! She was just counting the days until the tournament. She felt so damn alone! Except for Panda but even she had her own agenda.  
  
Xiaoyu: This stinks!  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu gave up waiting for Jin after school. Not likely, would it help them talk any more then they did. She found it annoying that all her classmates loved Jin … well at least the girls did. She noticed that Panda stopped waiting for her so now it was a just a lonely walk back to the big boring mansion. Her wondering mind returned to focus when she bumped into someone.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ow!  
  
Guy: Hey! Sorry Kid.  
  
Xiaoyu: Sorry, I wasn't looking.  
  
Xiaoyu looked up and she had to struggle to keep from falling again. Wow! Now he was cute! It was a guy about Jin's age with fire-like red hair. Dark slanted eyes shaped like almonds and goggles on his head. He wore a dark, violet top and dark pants. He even had on cowboy boots! He was so cool!  
  
Guy: You okay?  
  
Xiaoyu: yes just a bit scratched but nothing I can't handle. What's your name anyway? I'm Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Guy: Hwoarang.  
  
Xiaoyu gasped and stumbled backward. Great, just great! Finally, a guy she's interested in and it turns out he's in the tournament! He seemed startled by her action.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey, kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't mug little girls.  
  
That was it. Xiaoyu puffed her cheeks and glared at him.  
  
Xiaoyu: For your information, I am not a little girl, I am a teenager! I'm 16!  
  
Hwoarang grinned.  
  
Hwoarang: Sorry, I didn't mean to insult ya. It's just that you do look younger then you are.  
  
Xiaoyu: Have you ever heard of not judging a book by its cover?  
  
She snapped back angrily. He frowned.  
  
Hwoarang: Look, kid, I already apologized more then I usually do. Don't make this bigger then it is, ok? Now we started off on the wrong foot. I didn't mean any harm.  
  
Xiaoyu was hesitant but she eventually let the subject go. She decided he might as well know why she reacted the way she did.  
  
Xiaoyu: I didn't think you were going to mug me. It's just that I was surprised to find out that you're the guy I heard was in the Tekken tournament also.  
  
Hwoarang: what? How did you know?  
  
Xiaoyu: My Uncle knows your mentor, Baek. He came over and told me about you. I asked questions and now I know you're in the tournament. So how is he?  
  
Hwoarang seemed solemn and no longer in a good mood. Something happened to Baek. Her eyes grew wide with concern and worry. Oh goodness if anything happened to Uncle's friend, he'd be worried for her. He'd be hurt.  
  
Xiaoyu: What's wrong? What happened to Baek?  
  
Hwoarang seemed surprised to see that this girl was worried for someone she only met once. She must have had a big heart. He looked down.  
  
Hwoarang: Nothing, he's fine. He just didn't want me to come here, that's all.  
  
He looked back up with a wide grin.  
  
Hwoarang: He'd probably think I'd harass everyone before the tournament.  
  
She sighed. She was so relieved. She thought she'd have to return to China. Suddenly she gave Hwoarang a look a parent would give their child. There was a hint of tease behind it though.  
  
Xiaoyu: He was probably right.  
  
Hwoarang: Yes but you don't have to worry about it.  
  
Xiaoyu: Of course I don't! I'm a skilled fighter myself!  
  
Hwoarang: Really? What's your fighting style?  
  
Xiaoyu: Hakke Sho and Hika Ken-based! I learned from watching the monks at the temple.  
  
Hwoarang: You mean to tell me you taught yourself Martial Arts?  
  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes and I'll prove to everyone how strong I am at the Tekken tournament!  
  
Hwoarang: Really, we'll see. Anyway, I've gotta go. See ya … Pixie.  
  
Xiaoyu giggled.  
  
Xiaoyu: Bye!  
  
They continued on to wherever it was they were going, feeling their day is now a little brighter.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She cleared her mind slowly and focused only on this breathing. She listened to the steady beat of her heart in tune with her breathing. Two different beats joining in one rhythm, calming down her senses yet making her even more aware of every sound, movement, and everything around her. Her mind was now blank, her tense muscles beginning to relax. She could feel the air around her. She focused only on her breathing and her heart beat. The soothing and relaxing rhythm. Her heartbeat, her breath, joined in one rhythm. Her senses, sharper then a double edge-sword.  
  
She released a deep breath when she ended her meditation. Now that her mind was clear and that she was relaxed she could go talk to Jin. She knew it was late but this would be the only chance she'd get to talk before the tournament the tomorrow.  
  
She got up and entered the mansion from the gardens where she had spent her first day here with Jin. She climbed up the stairs and stopped in front of the ivory colored door to Jin's room. She took in a deep breath then knocked softly. She heard movement; books closing and what sounded like him getting off the bed then tripping. She stifled a giggle before the door was finally opened. She stepped back.  
  
Jin was startled to see Xiaoyu there. He cleared his throat. Xiaoyu tried to act nonchalant but it was hard! She whispered something in Chinese.  
  
Jin: Huh?  
  
Xiaoyu: Nothing, just a Chinese phrase. 'Calm the speeding heart'. I say it when I try to calm myself down.  
  
Jin: Why? I mean I understand why you'd say that but why now?  
  
Xiaoyu looked down and tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
Xiaoyu: Because I want to ask you if you're ashamed of being my friend. I understand school and everything but … but you ignore even when we're here and I know you're busy but you barely even say hi anymore and I really thought we were becoming good friends.  
  
Jin frowned. He was so busy he didn't realize how Xiaoyu would take it.  
  
Jin: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel ignored. It's just that a lot has gone on since Heihachi came back.  
  
His last sentence was spoken grimly. Xiaoyu wished people would stop doing things they 'didn't mean to do.' She sniffled. She kept her head down. That wasn't all, she knew it but if he didn't want to tell her, he didn't have to.  
  
Jin stepped back and opened the door.  
  
Jin: Come in, if you want, we have time to talk now.  
  
Xiaoyu looked up with misty eyes and smiled. Jin felt like frowning again. She must have strongly depended on him for friendship. He realized now more then before how much of a child she really was. She walked in, no hop or energy in her step.  
  
Xiaoyu, though a bit hurt, couldn't help but awe at Jin's room. It was large with an enormous bed that rose from the floor. It was very low. It was simple in Japanese style but it was messy and lived in but in a comfortable way. There were books, as she guessed, on the floor and only a small dresser was on the other end. She walked the rest of the way timidly. She jumped up a bit when Jin closed the door. He didn't notice. She sat herself on the edge. She kept her head down.  
  
Jin: Stop acting like I'll hurt you.  
  
She looked up with such a sad expression. She looked tired.  
  
Xiaoyu: I have had the worst last two and a half weeks in my life! … I thought, since you and I became such good friends I would enjoy Japan better but that didn't work to well, did it?  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu, i didn't mean to.  
  
Xiaoyu: It's ok. … Who's locket is that?  
  
Jin turned to see a golden locket on the dresser. His eyes flashed with sadness. He looked away. Xiaoyu got up and picked it up delicately. It was simple yet beautiful in its own style. It was shaped like a heart. It looked more like an amulet then a locket. It was a red ruby outlined with a golden frame. On top the heart was a small diamond. She was about to open it when Jin's hands clasped over hers. She swallowed. This was new. From what she remembered they never had much physical contact. She looked up into his grieving eyes though his expression was nuetral.  
  
Jin: It was my mother's.  
  
He spoke barely above a whisper. Xiaoyu looked down into their hands.  
  
Xiaoyu: You found it or she left it?  
  
Jin: She left it.  
  
Xiaoyu: You remember her?  
  
Jin nodded.  
  
Jin: Everything. I only lost her recently.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes watered but she didn't cry.  
  
Xiaoyu: Was she nice and sweet? When you were young, did she whisper wonderful stories while she held you?  
  
She began to tremble.  
  
Xiaoyu: And did she tell you how wonderful you were- are at everything as long as you tried?  
  
He frowned. She was asking more about her own mother then his. His mother did all of that but he knew she was talking about her own mom. He nodded.  
  
Xiaoyu: Do you think my mom did that with me?  
  
Jin: Of course.  
  
Xiaoyu couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She spoke as clearly as she could without sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Xiaoyu: Then why can't I remember her?  
  
Jin wrapped her with his arms as she cried into his shirt. The locket, forgotten, lied on the ground.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu sat in the car quietly looking out the window. The night before she cired herself asleep in Jin's arms. She awoke the next day on his bed. He was asleep on the floor. When she propt herself back onto the pillows she realized she had a chance to explore his room. But she was so relaxed on this comfortable bed all she could do was roll onto her side and inhale the soft scent from the room. The room itself had a fragance from when the maids clean the rooms. His pillows smelled like cologne and hair spray. She giggled. With hair like that she wasn't surprised.  
  
Xiaoyu eventually left the room before Jin woke up and spent the rest of the day meditating and preparing for the tournament. She was nudged out of her revere. She expected it to be Panda but it was Kuma. Poor bear. She smiled vibrantly and scratched his nose. He seemed content. She looked up and lost reason to smile when she saw Heihachi's smug yet grim expression. He had no soul or heart, she could sense it. She looked at Jin. She felt like blushing and hurriedly stared back out the window. Last night changed Xiaoyu's feelings for Jin. She always figured she had a crush on him but now it was beyond a little crush. She hoped the air rushing past the open window cooled down her cheeks.  
  
Jin glanced quickly at Xiaoyu. Now he felt pity for her beside friendship. He knew she'd hate him if she knew he pitied her but after last night, who wouldn't? She had told him that maybe the real reason she had entered the tournament was to set herself apart from everyone else and find herself.  
  
The car stopped in front of a dock.  
  
Xiaoyu: Another boat? Hey baldy, do you have more people waiting to kill me on this one?  
  
Heihachi: Ms. Ling I suggest you show respect to your elders.  
  
Xiaoyu was stepping outside of the limousine.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, since you're as old as they come, I can't possibly hold that much respect for you.  
  
She got out and grabbed her own bags. Jin chuckled. He knew Xiaoyu didn't trust Heihachi or his men. She walked up the ramp onto the deck quicker then most would. Jin walked on after her. He allowed Heihachi to walk past him. Xiaoyu claimed the room across Jin's while Heihachi's was on a totally different level. More fighters were taking this very cruise to Heihachi's island. Xiaoyu went stayed in her room throughout the whole ride. Jin was in his own room also.  
  
- - -  
  
Wow! This was all that ran through Xiaoyu's mind when she first set foot on this little island. It was beautiful. It went perfect with the forget-me- not blue of the sky. The sun shone brightly. She had on a lemon yellow top with a light blue jumper over it. It had yellow sunflowers on it. Jin noticed something that made him feel uneasy. He thought she looked … cute. Not puppy cute like she usually did but you look nice cute. Her hair was loose except for a yellow scarf tied around her head like a head band. Heihachi went on ahead.  
  
Xiaoyu: This place is BEAUTIFUL!  
  
: Hey Pixie!  
  
Xiaoyu turned and squealed excitedly. She skipped up the ramp again and threw her arms around someone else. Jin was surprised and angry at the same time.  
  
Xiaoyu let go of Hwoarang and was hopping excitedly in place. Hwoarang had on an open button up shirt and slightly baggie khaki pants.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hwoarang! I was wondering where you were!  
  
Hwoarang: I was right here searching the whole damn cruise for ya!  
  
Xiaoyu: I stayed in my room meditating.  
  
She seemed overly excited. He put an arm around her shoulders but stopped when he saw Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey Kazama, whatcha doin' here?  
  
Jin: You knew I'd be here, Hwoarang now why are you here.  
  
Hwoarang: I couldn't let my little Pixie have all the fun kickin' you're a** now can I.  
  
Xiaoyu was confused.  
  
Xiaoyu: You know each other?  
  
Jin: We sparred about a week before we met and he's still pissed off that it was a draw.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at Hwoarang.  
  
Xiaoyu: You never told me this?  
  
Hwoarang: That's not why I'm here. I thought it wasn't important. Look I'm goin' to get a good room. I'll see ya later Pixie. We need to talk.  
  
Xiaoyu: Bye.  
  
Xiaoyu now felt a bit like her bubble had just been popped. Jin seemed grim then he had before they saw Hwoarang. Xiaoyu pouted and stepped beside him.  
  
Xiaoyu: I didn't know you two didn't like each other.  
  
Jin wasn't mad at her. How could she have known? He sighed.  
  
Jin: don't worry about it. Just don't let it interfere with us, ok?  
  
Jin and Xiaoyu both realized the same thing at the same time. They sounded like a couple. They both seemed uneasy. Jin spoke in a very funny tone.  
  
Jin: be because I enjoy your friendship and we're friends.  
  
Xiaoyu: Yeah, friends.  
  
Jin: Just friends.  
  
Xiaoyu: Just friends.  
  
They looked at each other. That was an uncomfortable moment. Xiaoyu ignored that moment and walked onward.  
  
Xiaoyu: Hurry! I want to see when's our first battle!  
  
Jin nodded.  
  
Jin: Go on ahead, I'll catch up.  
  
She waved and ran on ahead, her blue flip-flops, flip-flopping in the sand. He frowned. What was he thinking? She couldn't be that kind of cute because she was a different cute. He stopped thinking for his own sake and was about to start for the complex when a sharp kick struck him in the back. His first thought was Hwoarang but this kick was different. When he fell foreword he rolled onto his back to see a blonde woman with blue cold empty eyes.  
  
Jin: Who the f*** are you?  
  
Nina: The last person you'll ever see, Mishima.  
  
He rolled to dodge a drop kick. He jumped back up. What was going on? His last name was Kazama. He blocked a p- … actually it was more of a slap but he figured it was a punch anyway. He charged up with lightening as he spun on the ground and uppercutted her skyward. She tumbled back and groaned. Her once empty eyes were filled with confusion and incomprehension.  
  
Nina: Wha-? Kazuya?  
  
Jin grimaced. He knew he had a canny resemblance to his father but he hated him. He hated the very blood of the Mishima family. It was all cursed.  
  
Jin: No, I am Jin Kazama.  
  
Nina: Jin? What? … I remember a Kazama. I- … I can't remember.  
  
She whispered to herself. Suddenly a brunette with shoulder length hair stood beside Nina.  
  
Anna: Sister, what happened?  
  
Nina: I don't know. I … I just attacked him.  
  
Well, at least it was the truth but why?  
  
Anna: Really?  
  
She checked Nina's forehead. Jin found this comical because she had gloves on. Nina waved her hand away. Anna frowned.  
  
Anna: Nina, we should get you to a bed. You should refresh yourself.  
  
Jin extended out a hand to help Nina up. She shoved it away and got up on her own.  
  
Nina: Stop fussing over me, got it?  
  
She got up and went on ahead, Anna following behind her. What was that about?  
  
- - -  
  
Much of tournament had gone by, only limited people were left with Jin, of course, in the lead. Only Julia Chang, Hwoarang, Jin, Lei, Bryan Fury, Nina Williams, Gon and Xiaoyu were left. A dinner party was to be held to mark the final elimination day before the very last battle with Heihachi … and hopefully, Ogre.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu frowned. Tonight was the dinner party and Hwoarang asked to go with her but Heihachi was making her go with Jin. She blushed. She wasn't prepared to spend a fancy dinner with Jin. She sighed and opened the door to her room. She would be sharing it with some girl named Julia Chang. They met during the tournament. For some reason she offered to share a room with Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu shrugged and thought it would be cool. She threw herself on the large bed on the left. She buried her face in the pillow. She didn't want to see Jin looking dreadfully handsome in some fancy tuxedo like some model on TV. She moaned. She didn't even have formal attire except her mom's dress.  
  
The door opened and a wild looking girl with a black tank top torn to show her midriff and dark blue faded jeans with some torns on it, entered. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a Native American headband, feather and all. She dropped the ticket/key on the dresser to the right of her bed.  
  
Julia: Oi, I can't believe I made it here.  
  
Xiaoyu: Why, I think you're a great fighter.  
  
Julia: Kid, you haven't even seen me fight!  
  
Xiaoyu: I can sense your aura, your fighting spirit. It's very strong.  
  
Julia smiled.  
  
Julia: Thanks. Hey what are you wearing to that fancy gig we're being forced to go to?  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't know. I have a dress but it's too casual. I'm not sure who I'm going with. See Heihachi wants me to go with Jin because he doesn't trust any of the other girls. But another guy, Hwoarang, asked me.  
  
Julia: Well, do you want to go with Jin?  
  
Xiaoyu: … yes.  
  
Julia: How about Hwoarang?  
  
Xiaoyu: … yes?  
  
Julia laughed.  
  
Julia: Well, this guy has a point. I hear there's an assassin who thinks Jin is his dad and wants to kill him. Go with him and I'll go with Hwoarang to keep him from meeting and liking any new girls. Hey, this even solves my problem of going dateless.  
  
Xiaoyu laughed.  
  
Xiaoyu: How dare you use the my problems to solve yours!  
  
She got up and threw a pillow. Julia was smacked right across the face and off the bed.  
  
Julia: You Little Stinker!  
  
She got up and grabbed her own pillow and pounced onto Xiaoyu's bed. Their pillow fight was brutal with some actual fighting in it. It was harmless and all in fun. Xiaoyu got up and was about to totally annihilate Julia and claim victory when the door opened. A tall figure stood in the doorway. Xiaoyu's eyes grew. It was Lei. She dropped the pillow and gave a very guilty look.  
  
Lei: Ling Xiaoyu!  
  
Julia: heh?  
  
Xiaoyu: Lei, I c-  
  
Lei: Do you know how worried Wang was?  
  
Xiaoyu: How? He saw me leave, he waved!  
  
Lei: Only because he knew he couldn't stop you! Xiaoyu that was a selfish thing you did.  
  
Julia: Um.  
  
Julia sat up and unfluffed her messy hair. Xiaoyu sat Indian style with determination.  
  
Xiaoyu: Life is filled with choices and decisions, all won't be easy. My Uncle told me, once, that the best decision isn't always the easiest! This isn't easy for me!  
  
Her eyes grew wide with tears but not of sadness but of frustration. Goodness, was she a crybaby! She thought this to herself. She sniffed them away and her decision was final.  
  
Xiaoyu: It isn't easy for me leaving the only family I have. But I have to learn somehow. I can't live in China forever! I need to travel and be my own person. This is my only chance and you may see it as me being a young teenager, I see it as me doing what I feel is right, what I know is right.  
  
Lei: Your Uncle is ill, you think he can handle this? People have died in this tournament, Ling.  
  
Xiaoyu: My name is Xiaoyu and I refuse to die.  
  
Lei sighed in defeat. She now noticed the funny wardrobe he had on and had to stifle a giggle. He looked like a clown! He had these puffy red pants and lime green top. It was so kawaii and funny. He waved his hand to dismiss the topic and smiled.  
  
Lei: I see you're fighting Gon first.  
  
Xiaoyu: There's no picture for him. Who is he?  
  
Julia: The question is what is he.  
  
Lei: Exactly. He's this little bigheaded orange reptile thing with small little arms and big feet. He totally contrasts his body.  
  
Julia: And he's SO cute!  
  
Xiaoyu: Aw!  
  
Lei: I should be leaving now, I must prepare for the dinner. I'm starved!  
  
He left. Xiaoyu realized she hadn't brought over her things yet. Julia left with her to help.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin threw the tuxedo onto his bed. Heihachi sat in the chair hidden in the shadows though right beside the window. Jin stood and stared at his grandfather. How could he be related to such an empty, cold-hearted, and power hungry man like him!  
  
Jin: I don't understand why I have to go with Xiaoyu. I'd rather go alone. She wouldn't have fun with all those fake executives around.  
  
Heihachi: You know very well there are too many dangerous people, woman are even more deadly.  
  
Jin: So? 'All the reason for me to be alone.  
  
Heihachi: Jin, don't you want to make our company look well? They'd find it hard to believe a young man such as you would be without a date and for this tournament to go on they can't see the dangers of it all. Your father would have understood.  
  
Jin: That's why I'm not my father.  
  
Heihachi got up and picked up the long black box from the nightstand. Jin flinched but stayed in place.  
  
Heihachi opened it to see the locket with no chain.  
  
Heihachi: This is a very lovely ornament. It would look well on that girl. I suggest you let her wear it.  
  
Jin: It was my mother's. I can't.  
  
Heihachi: You care for this girl, correct?  
  
Jin: Hai.  
  
Heihachi: Then, allow her to wear this and you just might win her over. I'll send a chain over.  
  
He tossed it onto Jin's bed carelessly, almost in disgust and left. Jin lifted up. He looked at it. For once, Heihachi was right but … but he didn't think of Xiaoyu like that, didn't he? He clasped his hand around the locket. He cared for Xiaoyu but to what extent? He opened it and stared into the picture of his mother. He loved Xiaoyu, didn't he? He placed the locket back on the dresser. He began to change; he might as well make a good impression.  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu opened the door while she and Julia giggled. They got lost and 'accidentally' walked in on Hwoarang changing.  
  
Julia: Commando!  
  
Xiaoyu: I can't believe you saw all of that!  
  
Julia: I always knew it!  
  
Xiaoyu: No more!  
  
They giggled again but Xiaoyu froze in front of her bed. There was this beautiful dress spread out on the bed. It had a formal Chinese collar and no sleeves. It was long with splits on the sides. It was navy blue with black flowers designed on it. What caught her even more off balanced was the golden necklace with Jun's locket on it. A letter with slender black ink in calligraphy spelled out Xiaoyu's name.  
  
Xiaoyu: To Xiaoyu, wear this tonight and the locket. -Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu stared at the note. Julia smiled.  
  
Julia: There goes your problem. Come on, hurry! I need to do your hair!  
  
Xiaoyu was lost in thought. She smiled and blushed. How romantic! She spun in place.  
  
Xiaoyu: Make me over, fairy godmother 'cause I got a Prince Charming to meet!  
  
Julia laughed and began her work. They had very little time.  
  
- - -  
  
Hwoarang entered, Julia fixing his collar.  
  
Hwoarang: stop it!  
  
Julia: You look like a drunk.  
  
Hwoarang: What's wrong with that?  
  
She glared through squinted eyes. He shrugged. He put an arm around her waist and she smiled.  
  
Julia: Charming but you still look like a drunk.  
  
Hwoarang: I tried.  
  
Julia had her hair loose in natural waves. Her outfit was anything but simple. It was a two piece, the top leaving one of her sides bare except for a strap holding it in place. Her back, also bare, had a chain dangling with a metallic marble hanging at the end. Her right side had lacey sleeve that flared off at the elbow. The top wrapped tightly around her chest, leaving bare most of her midriff and cleavage.  
  
Her skirt clasped low on her hips and the lacey cloth trailed down her legs, one split to her left. Her shoes were strappy sandals with heels. She didn't wear much of her make up. Her belly button ring glistened in the dim lights. Escorts were called in for the dateless.  
  
Hwoarang didn't look like a drunk but he did look a little less then formal. His cream shirt was open and untucked, as well as the jacket. It was a formal jacket, or at least it was supposed to be formal. He had black pants and shoes. Okay, so they were cowboy boots but at least they didn't clink as he stepped!  
  
He saw Nina Williams sitting at a table with a simple yet seductive violet dress. Like one of a James Bond movie where the woman is an assassin who falls in love with James which is her target. Julia led him to a nice table by a large window with a great view of the garden.  
  
Julia: Wow! This is perfect.  
  
Hwoarang: What ever you say.  
  
She glared at him. He grinned and playfully tugged her earring. It was a silvery chain with a diamond shaped crystal. She smiled and sat down. He sat across from her.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll behave now.  
  
Julia sipped the drink a waiter placed before her.  
  
Julia: Now why would I want that?  
  
Hwoarang: Maybe because you keep nagging me.  
  
Julia: I'm only teasin', Hwoarang.  
  
She looked at him genuinely. He nodded.  
  
Julia: It's fun hanging out with you and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu's too cute to nag so I'll tease you.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Hwoarang: So I'm just a victim?  
  
She grinned.  
  
Julia: Basically.  
  
Everyone slowly fell silent as a man entered. He was a tall young man in a neat and simple tuxedo. People were gasping. The young man seemed different from when anyone last saw him. He looked like another. A dark man with no ambitions but what only benefited himself. This young man resembled Kazuya so much they almost all believed it was him.  
  
Jin felt uncomfortable and nervous but hid it as best he could. Someone from behind came up and grabbed his hand. It was a small hand. He looked down. It was Xiaoyu.  
  
Now everyone fell silent. No gasps. These weren't fighters, they were ghosts. The young woman holding the man's hand had straight black hair up to her shoulder with little strands framing her face. Her eyes. That's what assured them she wasn't a ghost but then were they sucked into a bad memory?  
  
Xiaoyu blushed and looked down. The dress made her body more feminine looking then she thought she could. It pressed tightly on her chest and yet it made her breasts look more apparent. Maybe she had developed more then she put on. Her make up was simple and not over done, very natural except for the glossy red lipstick. Her hair was curled. The shiny curls brushed over her shoulders. The necklace glistened like a red light on her delicate neck. Her ears were adorned with diamond studs.  
  
Tekken 2 Memory: (Lei, Nina, Yoshimitsu, dude in the shadows ??, Anna, Heihachi, Paul )  
  
Jun stared at herself in the mirror. She curled her hair and liked the way the curls bounced and brushed over her shoulders when she turned her head. Her earrings were golden with little pearls embedded in them. She looked at the long box on her dresser. She hadn't opened it yet. A flare of anger broiled inside her.  
  
Jun: Does he think he can buy me with gifts?  
  
Michelle laughed. She was waiting for her date, Baek. She thought he was a bit dull but he was cute. Michelle's hair was wavy with a glittery formal headband pulling it back. She turned to face Jun in the mirror. Michelle was applying her own make up before Jun's comment. .  
  
Michelle: Weren't you the one who said he needed a chance? Why don't you give him that chance.  
  
Jun blushed and looked down at her lap. The dress was also his gift. Him, Kazuya Mishima, the only man she had ever met who made her feel small yet aroused with ease. She sensed trouble inside him but she could never concentrate when he was so close. Whenever he was near she'd sense it but wouldn't be able to point it out.  
  
Jun: I know, Michelle but … but I don't want him to hurt me.  
  
Michelle frowned. Her dear friend was so naïve. She hugged Jun from behind and spoke to her truly.  
  
Michelle: No one said loving someone was easy. It never chooses what you think is perfect but the one you're destined for. Maybe this is how you can save him, by showing him love. Maybe, just maybe, you can free his soul.  
  
Jun: At what cost? What if … if …  
  
She shivered. What if he took advantaged of her. She was shocked that the thought wasn't the least bit discomforting as she figured it would. She stood up and grabbed the box and with trembling fingers, opened it. Her eyes widened. It was a beautiful necklace with an amulet. It was a ruby heart.  
  
Jun: Wow, it's beautiful.  
  
Michelle: Jun, you and I know that this man isn't the kindest but he is the richest. What else would have expected?  
  
Jun giggled. Michelle hated Kazuya but she respected Jun's feelings for him. She really couldn't see how or why anyone would like someone like him but Jun did.  
  
There was a knocked on the door. Jun froze. 'Let it be Baek, Let it be Baek, Let it be Baek,'  
  
It was Baek. He stepped in a rather nice looking suit. Michelle smiled.  
  
Michelle: Just a minute.  
  
She entered the bathroom and slid something into Jun's purse, then her own. Jun saw hers and it was aspirin but what did she but inside Jun's purse? Jun looked at Michelle suspiciously. Michelle waved and left with Baek who managed a 'hello, bye' before being dragged out the room. Jun sighed. Kazuya would send for her soon. Her eyebrows met together over her nose in thought.  
  
Jun: Am I a pet? He could at least come himself.  
  
She shrugged and grabbed her purse. She forgot about Michelle and left for the fancy dinner, her shoes clip clopping as she stepped on the wooden floor.  
  
She entered the large room. Everyone and more were there. Paul was following Nina who was trying to loose him. Lei walked up in a nice formal Chinese suit and bowed. She bowed back.  
  
Lei: You look beautiful, Jun.  
  
Jun: Thank you Lei. Sorry I couldn't come with you b-  
  
Lei: Don't worry, I'm fine. I just hoped it would have been a better person.  
  
Jun nodded. He left suddenly she frowned. Did she say something? She shivered when a hand rested on her waist. She turned and found herself against a strong and tall man. She swallowed and felt that usual small, arousing feeling. She looked up at Kazuya. That cold smile of his, his eyes menacing yet seducing. She shook her head and pushed herself back but found she couldn't. His hands were pressing her against him. She flushed with color and looked side to side to see if anyone was looking. Correction, everyone was looking. She moaned and felt lost. She didn't want to bury her face in his chest but didn't want to look at the eyes staring at her.  
  
Jun: Please let me go, Kazuya.  
  
Her voice, though sweet at times, sounded demanding and strict at the moment.  
  
Kazuya: Why? I like holding you.  
  
She cursed herself for blushing and again for feeling more aroused. She glared at him.  
  
Jun: I'm not your whore and I refuse to do as you say. If you want to win me over, don't send petty expensive gifts. If not, then I suggest you find yourself another toy.  
  
Kazuya frowned but Jun saw the menace flicker. Her stomach churned. Was she disgusted? No, she was just going crazy with this emotion.  
  
Kazuya: But you came, didn't you? you like my game.  
  
His lips lowered to her ear.  
  
Kazuya: Don't be afraid to play.  
  
She stifled a moan. He finally let her go. All that warmth left her chilled and dizzy. She swallowed and clenched her jaw. He wanted a game, the she'd play along but she wouldn't be as easy as he thought. He reached for her hand but she snatched it back, a grin crossing her glossy lips.  
  
Jun: Why hold hands? If this is a game then the players go against each other.  
  
Everyone hadn't stopped looking. He glared as anger flickered across his eyes. She just grinned and walked her own way to the table. He strode angrily a little behind her. Jun felt his eyes on her, all over! She kept composure and sat down. Everyone slowly continued on with their business. Kazuya sat himself next to her. They slowly began separate conversations with different people. Michelle was at a table by a window talking *ahem* flirting with Baek. Jun couldn't help but smile.  
  
She squeaked and abruptly stood up. Kazuya was grinning but wasn't looking at her. His hand, she felt it on her leg! She took a deep breath as the burning sensation where he touched her began to cool. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Jun: Mr. Mishima, is suggest you keep your dirty, greedy little hands to yourself. I will not tolerate any more of your degrading treatment.  
  
Kazuya stood up and turned his back to everyone. He only mouthed but she heard his voice speaking those words.  
  
Kazuya: If you didn't like it wouldn't have taken you so long to notice.  
  
She swallowed and cursed under her breath when she blushed. His voice was now louder.  
  
Kazuya: Forgive me but I can't help it when I'm sitting next to someone as beautiful as you. I must admit, it's a bad habit.  
  
Jun felt words rise in her throat and spoke them without actually thinking them.  
  
Jun: Kazuya, if you want to f*** some one go f*** one of your willing whores!  
  
She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. What had she said? Everyone looked at her in shock. Her eyes watered in embarrassment. She looked at the floor, unable to look at Kazuya. Lee, his brother by adoption, was staring at her as if she lost it. She dodged Kazuya's hand and ran away. Lei had gotten up to go after her but she pushed him back and ran out of the room. Lee got up and walked to the balcony to see her running out of the building. When she got outside, she tripped. She felt bile rise in her throat. She released the churning liquid in her stomach. When she was done, anger and frustration replaced sick and embarrassed.  
  
Jun: I hate him!  
  
She said through tears. They felt warm but her cheeks felt hotter.  
  
Jun: Damn him!  
  
'How does he do it? Why does my body want him when my mind cringes in disgust!' What soul was she trying to save?  
  
Jun: he doesn't have one.  
  
She muttered. She opened her purse to take out pills to steady her stomach and stop the throbbing of her head. Her hands were trembling so much that the purse and its contents fell. She cursed and dropped to her knees. Two strong arms pulled her up. They turned her around and wrapped her in a comforting hug. She closed her eyes and indulged in the warmth of this man's arms. He was so gentle and caring. Wait, who's 'he'? She stepped back and gasped when she saw it was Kazuya.  
  
Memory Ends  
  
Xiaoyu was happily discussing different things with the people at the table. Jin side glanced at her. She was beautiful! Even her profile looked different. He caught his breath and grabbed her hand.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at him, astonished. Then she smiled. She squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
Hwoarang growled angrily.  
  
Hwoarang: that Motha fucka's just using her!  
  
He got up but Julia grabbed his arm. Nina shook her head. She looked at Paul and shook her head again. Anna seemed to be looking at Jin in a scary sort of obsessed way. Lei frowned and looked out the window. Yoshimitsu looked at the balcony. A man was hidden in the shadows. He shook his head and turned to jump off the balcony.  
  
Yoshimitsu: Shame.  
  
Julia frowned.  
  
Julia: My mom told me not to interfere if Heihachi tried this. He wants anger. Hwoarang, Xiaoyu nor Jin knows what happened when Jun and Kazuya were in the tournament. They're happy.  
  
He seemed upset about it. She saw how he glared at the couple. She forced herself up and threw her napkin at the table.  
  
Julia: You're here with me, not Xiaoyu!  
  
Hwoarang was startled. Her eyes teared. She took long strides towards him and slapped him.  
  
Julia: I may have asked you to come with me but didn't ask you to get jealous just because two people are happy! Some friend!  
  
She walked away. Xiaoyu, confused, got up and ran after Julia. Jin looked at Hwoarang and though he was laughing his head off at him mentally, he knew that was really embarrassing. He sighed and got up. He walked over to Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: You ok, man?  
  
Hwoarang: Huh? What? Oh, y- … yeah.  
  
He solemnly walked away. Jin waved his hand as to say, 'stop being nosy and continue' then walked out.  
  
Xiaoyu opened the door to her room. Julia was putting her hair in a messy ponytail. Her make up was smudged with tearstains. Her jewelry was lying on the bed. The beauty that she was earlier now gone to be replaced by a moaning normal American woman.  
  
Xiaoyu: What happened?  
  
Julia: That f***ing a**hole!  
  
Julia took a deep breath and stood up. She reached for the strings tied on her back. Xiaoyu untied it for her. Julia entered the bathroom. A few curses and rousing she was back in a large white T-shirt. Her make-up was off and she had two aspirins in her palm. She plopped them into her mouth and swallowed. Xiaoyu looked down. Her perfect evening … gone. She sighed.  
  
Xiaoyu: Julia, what happened? What did Hwoarang do?  
  
Julia: He was being a jealous and controlive a**hole!  
  
Xiaoyu: You look beautiful, who wouldn't?  
  
Julia: For you! He was jealous that you were with Jin.  
  
Xiaoyu laughed. She couldn't help it, it was a funny thought.  
  
Julia: Don't laugh!  
  
Xiaoyu: He wasn't jealous because of me, it was because of Jin.  
  
Julia sniffled. Xiaoyu smiled and shook her head.  
  
Xiaoyu: He was just upset because Jin had a date and that it was his best friend and not some unknown escort. That's all. I saw how he was looking at you when I came in and he was all goggly eyed and stuff.  
  
Julia sniffled again.  
  
Julia: Really?  
  
Xiaoyu nodded. She admitted, she did like Hwoarang but now it was absurd for them to be anything but friends. He confided in her. She confided in him. He even told her he liked Julia and he told her about Baek's …Xiaoyu frowned. Hwoarang had enough to worry about. He didn't need Julia slapping him in front of people.  
  
Xiaoyu: Go find him, apologize, ask for an apology and make up.  
  
Julia: Like this? I can't even find my pants.  
  
They laughed. Xiaoyu found a pair of jeans for her. She took it and after putting it on, left to find Hwoarang. Xiaoyu frowned. She shrugged and began to change.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin: Seriously?  
  
Hwoarang: Yep.  
  
They were at a bar. Jin wasn't drinking but Hwoarang had been a little too much.  
  
Jin: Sorry, man.  
  
Hwoarang: He was right there and I couldn't help him … he just died.  
  
Jin: Ogre will pay for the pain he's caused.  
  
Hwoarang: The fire …Hey, why did you use Xiaoyu like that?  
  
The sudden change in subject shocked Jin but he shook his head.  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Hwoarang: Your mother wore that dress and necklace … and the hair too, for Tekken 2 dinner thingy. You used her.  
  
Jin's eyes widened.  
  
Jin: She did? … I, I didn't know.  
  
Hwoarang: That's what Julia said  
  
Julia: And I also said they were happy.  
  
Hwoarang whirled around. Julia's eyes were nervous and her cheeks were flushed. Hwoarang stared at her. She took a deep breath.  
  
Julia: Sorry.  
  
Hwoarang smiled. He got down and grabbed her face. He kissed her. Jin cleared his throat and sneaked out. Julia threw her arms around Hwoarang's neck. His arms moved to her waist.  
  
Julia: 'Wow! For a drunk he can kiss! … He is drunk, right?'  
  
Hwoarang separated from her. He took deep breath.  
  
Hwoarang: I wanted to do that since I saw you for the dinner.  
  
Julia: What took you so long?  
  
Hwoarang: The fact that I was afraid you might punch me.  
  
He grinned. She smiled and kissed him only this time more slowly and sweetly.  
  
- - -  
  
Julia lost to Jin and now he had to fight Nina who beat Bryan. Hwoarang beat Lei and Xiaoyu beat Gon. They would fight each other next. Xiaoyu was nervous. She wasn't thinking straight as she spared with Jin. Jin punched her in the stomach. Xiaoyu groaned.  
  
Jin: You okay? Damn, Xiaoyu, I've never gotten you with that.  
  
She sat down on the floor and frowned. He knelt before her. He rested his arms on her knees, which were folded up to her chest. He raised her chin with his finger. She looked at him.  
  
Jin: What's up, Xiao-chan  
  
She half smiled. Her hair was back to its two ponytails. She looked at him with frustration and stress.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm fighting Hwoarang tomorrow. I want to win but … but he deserves to win, to fight you!  
  
She gasped.  
  
Xiaoyu: I m- … no, not  
  
Jin: Shush, it's ok, I understand. No matter who you're fighting, you give it your all.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at him. She longed to kiss him. She hoped to share one in the moonlight last night but … she sighed and looked away.  
  
Xiaoyu: But he wants to avenge his mentor's death.  
  
Jin: I know and Julia wants to find her mother but did we waver? No, we gave it our all and I won.  
  
Xiaoyu sighed.  
  
Xiaoyu: But I'm just fighting for a stupid amusement park I don't even want anymore. I don't even know why I'm here.  
  
Jin: To prove yourself. You told me, remember?  
  
Xiaoyu nodded and made a decision.  
  
Xiaoyu: I already have. I've made it to third place, Jin. I'm done. She got up. He got up also and frowned.  
  
Jin: But that means you're going back.  
  
Xiaoyu: I don't need to stay … do I?  
  
Jin's jaw clenched. Yes! Of course you do! He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Jin: Please, at least until the tournament is over.  
  
Xiaoyu: Then I'm gone.  
  
Say it! Tell me you love me and that you don't want me to go! Tell me you want me to stay with you forever. She waited … but it never came. She turned away. He had time but once that time was up, she'd leave.  
  
- - -  
  
Hwoarang was surprised when Xiaoyu dropped out of the tournament.  
  
Hwoarang: Xiaoyu, why?  
  
Xiaoyu: Because all this fighting doesn't seem fun anymore.  
  
Because all this closure to Jin is killing me.  
  
Xiaoyu: And Uncle's worried.  
  
And I'm worried. I'm worried about you not being able to fight Ogre or you finishing your fight with Jin.  
  
Hwoarang sighed. Then grinned. He hugged her.  
  
Hwoarang: Pixie, I love you, with out you Julia wouldn't be mine right now.  
  
Xiaoyu laughed. That's why she found what Julia said so funny, because she was like Hwoarang's little sister. She hugged him. I don't want you to say that I want him to say it. She stepped back and sighed.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't tell Jin.  
  
Hwoarang: Why?  
  
Xiaoyu: Because he'll try and stop me.  
  
Hwoarang frowned.  
  
Hwoarang: Xiaoyu, I know you love him.  
  
Xiaoyu jumped. Was it that obvious? Then why didn't he notice? She suddenly felt a ton of sadness collapse over her. She trembled but ran. She ran into her room. She looked at the time. Jin would be fighting Nina right now.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin adjusted his glove then faced Nina. She seemed a bit confused before her eyes went empty and dazed.  
  
Nina: You won't escape this time, Kazuya!  
  
Jin: What?  
  
Jin dodged her kick and pushed her to the ground. He punched her twice then got off. She kicked his heel before standing up.  
  
Jin: Ms. Williams, it's Jin not Kazuya.  
  
Nina: Stop cowering, Kazuya. Your little girlfriend won't save you this time.  
  
Jin: Stop calling me THAT!  
  
He grabbed her arm and kicked the back of her head then brought his leg back to kick her face. She still seemed dazed, lost. It was as if she was in a memory.  
  
Jin: Ms. Williams, Nina wake up! I don't want to hurt you!  
  
She growled, her eyes swelling in tears but she was still dazed.  
  
Nina: No! You won't get away again! You lied to me once.  
  
She tackled him but he pushed her back to avoid her grab. She stumbled.  
  
Nina: No … NOOOOO! No more experiments, no more tests, no more memory loss! I won't allow that to happen to me ever again! NO MORE!  
  
She ran toward him. He did an uppercut. She groaned as it impacted her stomach. Her eyes became aware of what and where she was. She crumbled to the floor. KO She lost. She looked at Jin.  
  
Nina: No, please … I don't want to go back.  
  
She said under her breath.  
  
Jin: Don't worry, I won't allow them to. I'll help you.  
  
Nina: Why? I tried killing you and I don't even remember why.  
  
Jin: That's why.  
  
She looked up at him. His appearance was of someone else she couldn't remember but his personality brought a name to her head. Jun? Who was Jun?  
  
Nina: Sorry, Mr. Kazama.  
  
She got up and left. Jin frowned.  
  
- - -  
  
???: He's near and his power is growing … his spirit grows stronger each day.  
  
- - -  
  
Jin had searched for Xiaoyu but she had avoided him. Hwoarang and Julia's relationship was blossoming while many were leaving due to their failure to win. Lei stayed behind to wait for Xiaoyu. He was leaving with her.  
  
Jin: I haven't seen her since yesterday.  
  
Lei: I'm worried for her. Wang has fallen terribly ill. He wishes to see her before…  
  
Jin looked up in astonishment. Was that why she was leaving? No … it was him. Suddenly he sensed something. It was something he had sensed before. He followed it. He stepped out of the building, Lei following him. He told Lei to stay. He ran into the forest. He remembered that power '"Noooooo! Not my son, take me"' he knew that darkness. '"Like you have a choice. Yours is the spirit I'm after"' he was suddenly going on instinct, no longer in thought. Hatred and anger flooded his veins. It was Ogre, that monster that killed his mother. He stopped before an ancient Mayan temple. Why? How? He looked around. He felt like he was in a different place. He didn't care.  
  
He ran inside. Standing there was Heihachi. Jin narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
Jin: What are you doing here, Heihachi?  
  
Heihachi: No longer calling me grandfather I see.  
  
Jin: I asked you a question.  
  
Heihachi: You have served your purpose, now you may leave or I'll kill you.  
  
Jin: Bastard! I'm going to defeat him!  
  
Heihachi: Really?  
  
- - -  
  
Xiaoyu was brought suddenly to conscienceness. She looked around drowsily. It was Julia! Xiaoyu was murmuring things about why was she here and where were the others.  
  
Julia: Jin's in trouble! We have to stop him before anything happens! Come on! You need to do what his mother couldn't and that's save him.  
  
What? Mother? Everything as all mush. Why was she so tired? She collapsed no more then two steps after leaving her room. Hwoarang ran up to them.  
  
Hwoarang: Jules, go ahead, I'll get Xiaoyu there ASAP.  
  
Julia nodded and sprinted out. Xiaoyu felt weak and dizzy yet heavy and sore.  
  
Hwoarang: What's wrong, Pixie?  
  
Xiaoyu murmered more but couldn't speak. What did he say again? Everything was like a million miles away. Like she was inside a translucent glass cup, underwater. She felt something rise in her throat and before she realized what it was, she gagged all over the floor.  
  
Hwoarang felt her. She was greenish pale, like moldy parchment and sweaty but very cold. He ran into her room and found pills on the floor but Xiaoyu wouldn't have taken them on her own. He looked at the glass of water. He sipped it. It was okay though warm. He got back to Xiaoyu to find her crying and still murmuring. Her hand was pressed against her chest.  
  
Xiaoyu: breathe … air … c- can … no…  
  
She was drifting. He picked her up and carried her out to get fresh air. The air was like a bucket of cold water. She gasped thankfully at the oxygen. Hwoarang swallowed. He rolled Xiaoyu onto her back she was turning back to her normal color. Finally she managed to speak clearly.  
  
Xiaoyu: Ogre! He … He did something to me. I saw him! He was here!  
  
She stumbled up. Her legs felt wobbly, like jelly. She moaned and was about to collapse when Hwoarang caught her. He scooped her in his arms.  
  
Hwoarang: Until ye get ye land legs back, I'm afraid I'll have to carry ye.  
  
He spoke with a grin though anxiety shown in his eyes. Xiaoyu buried her face in his neck and shoulder. She felt weak.  
  
When they got to the temple, Hwoarang put Xiaoyu down. She wavered a bit but regained balance. She suddenly sprinted up the stone steps, Hwoarang at her heels. She gasped. Ogre had just tossed Heihachi aside. Julia was holding her arm. Jin was in a fighting stance. Xiaoyu ran to him.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin! Stop it!  
  
Jin moved his arm out of her grasp. He was blinded by rage. She didn't see or notice Ogre's transformation or cared about it. She had to stop Jin. She cried and tried to get him back out of the dome of anger.  
  
Xiaoyu: Please! Jin, I need you! Don't fall for it!  
  
She didn't realize Hwoarang had been knocked into Julia. Jin was so occupied with fighting Ogre he didn't anticipate his real target. Xiaoyu froze and all color faded from her face. Jin snapped out of it and stared at her. Her eyes, her usually lively eyes were now … empty. She gasped then a white light left her and she collapsed, her fighting spirit gone. Jin grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
  
Jin: Xiaoyu! Wake up! Please, wake up!  
  
He couldn't… wouldn't believe that he lost her. She laid on the ground now, eyes open, staring pointlessly. Hwoarang groaned and flinched. His leg stood out at an odd angle. He didn't want to think how damaged it was. When he was thrown his leg impacted the wall straight out. He planned to bounce back but that didn't work out. Julia hit her head.  
  
Julia: S***! What was that for?  
  
Hwoarang: That a**hole will get his!  
  
Julia grabbed her pendant and stood up unsteadily. She gasped. She stumbled her way to Xiaoyu. Jin was stepping back in disbelief. Ogre completed his transformation and growled. With its serpentine arm wrapped around Julia's waist he threw her back. She got back up, blood pouring from her wound. Hwoarang limped over beside her.  
  
Julia: I … have to … to stop him. I … I …  
  
She moaned and her eyes rolled back as she collapsed. Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu then at Julia. First Baek, now his friend and girlfriend.  
  
Hwoarang: You'll pay.  
  
He laid Julia gently on the floor. With a painful twist and jolt of his leg he popped it back in place. He stood in a fighting stance. Jin then stood in his own. Ogre growled, incapable of human speech. Jin kicked it then did his Three-Ring Circus. Hwoarang did a very complicated combo. (The second one in combo training … I sort of forgot exactly what he does.) Ogre growled as it was pushed back. Jin did his uppercut where lightening surrounded him before impact with Ogre while Hwoarang lifted his leg and as he kicked he moved forward, finishing off Ogre. Hwoarang fell back. Jin was standing, heaving. Finally he avenged his mother … but lost his friends. He stared at his hands. Clenched them in fists.  
  
Hwoarang: Jin, look out!  
  
Gun shots roared. Jin fell back. He looked up to see his grand father aim a gun at him before darkness, a sharp pain soaring through his chest. Hwoarang jumped when Ogre exploded into little white orbs. One flew into Xiaoyu. The breath of life sent her into a coughing fit. What a way to come back to life. Xiaoyu looked around frantically. She gasped when a barrel was aimed at her head. Another of Heihachi's men was picking up Julia.  
  
Heihachi: How was life in the after world?  
  
Xiaoyu: Heavenly but then again anywhere away from you is heaven.  
  
She snapped coldly. She dare not keep her eyes off of him but she needed to see Jin. Hwoarang got up and was being pushed forward at gunpoint. Xiaoyu looked at him helplessly. He looked pissed off and solemn. Julia had blood trickling down her head. Xiaoyu felt a throbbing on her lower back. The three were all captured and Jin was most likely dead. She didn't cry, now.  
  
Xiaoyu: How does it feel, Heihachi, causing the deaths of both your son and grandson, to stain your hands with your own blood!  
  
Heihachi sighed with almost contentness.  
  
Heihachi: Just like it'll feel killing you, my dear.  
  
Hwoarang spat at his feet. Heihachi looked down at where it landed and put a sort of twisted frown.  
  
Heihachi: Warriors today have no respect. Now, do either of you know where that Julia girl has that pendant?  
  
Xiaoyu: Like I'd tell you conniving, low-life, cold hearted, bald, sneaky, sleazy, bastard from hell!  
  
Even Heihachi was a bit unedged by Xiaoyu's comment. Her eyes flickered madly of anger and disgust. Hwoarang kicked the guy's gun away from Xiaoyu's face. She easily went into Art of the Phoenix and did her sideways cart wheel to the guard. She landed with her back facing him. She froze. Red eyes were glowing in the shadows. She swallowed. She heard a gun behind her prepare to fire.  
  
Xiaoyu: No!  
  
She turned and pushed the guard. Hwoarang grabbed the other's neck and pulled him away. Julia fell to the ground. The silhouette of Jin stepped out of the shadows but what stood in his place was not him. This man, person was pale with black markings and red gem embedded in his fore head. Xiaoyu rolled on her back to stare at him. Hwoarang was preoccupied with Julia to care about Jin. The men ran like cowards but Heihachi stood.  
  
Heihachi: So, I'm late.  
  
Jin: You're dead.  
  
He ran and grabbed Heihachi. They flew through a wall. Jin suspended in air as he sprouted wings while Heihachi kept falling. Jin flew full force to slam Heihachi harder into the ground before flying off. Xiaoyu got up and ran to the hole in the wall.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jin! JJJIIINNN!!!  
  
She screamed but he was gone. She looked down to see Heihachi standing up and staring off to where Jin seemed headed.  
  
- - -  
  
Hwoarang frowned and stroked Xiaoyu's cheek. She smiled sadly up at him. Her hair was pulled back by a black headband. Her eyes seemed tired. It was almost 2 years since Tekken 3 and Xiaoyu had changed. She was now a bit taller and more developed. Hwoarang hadn't changed much except for a spiky little goatee he was growing. Xiaoyu's Uncle passed away just last year. She had gone through a lot since Tekken 3. She was going to stay with Lei until she finished senior year at high school.  
  
Hwoarang: You ok?  
  
Xiaoyu: It's hard. I feel sort of empty and lost now.  
  
Hwoarang: I know. It's been so long, I've missed ya, Pixie.  
  
Xiaoyu: How's it going with Julia.  
  
Hwoarang: Very good. Her mom likes me. She said I remind her of the total opposite of Baek.  
  
Xiaoyu smiled. Hwoarang wrapped an arm aorund her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and stepped back.  
  
Hwoarang: My plane's leaving soon. You'll be ok?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Hwoarang: I'll see you at Christams.  
  
Xiaoyu: I'm a buddhist. I don't celebrate Christmas!  
  
Hwoarang winked.  
  
Hwoarang: Then take advantage of the gifts!  
  
She laughed. He squeezzed her shoulders then left. She sighed. A woman bumped into her.  
  
Lady: Gomen! Sorry, Miss I was late coming in and … and well I'm lost.  
  
The lady blushed. She had black hair just passed her shoulders. She was Japanese. She wore a white blouse and a long black skirt. She had tennis shoes.  
  
Xiaoyu: Are you looking for someone.  
  
Lady: Yes but not here. I heard about an old friend… he passed away and I came to see for myself. I'm looking for his niece.  
  
Xiaoyu: Really? What's her name, I just might know her.  
  
Lady: Ling Xiaoyu, I think.  
  
Xiaoyu was stunned.  
  
Xiaoyu: And … and who are you to be looking for her?  
  
Lady: I was suppose to be her legal guardian after he passed away. It may sound strange but he thought I died and well … I sort of had things to settle. I lost my son and thought she could help me deal with it since we both lost something.  
  
Xiaoyu's breath was caught.  
  
Xiaoyu: Y- … your n- name?  
  
Lady: Jun Kazama.  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes watered. She remembered Uncle telling her that Jun was indeed suppose to be her guardian if he passed away but fate changed his plans. This was her! She found her … instead of Jin, it was her. She threw her arms around Jun and cried. Jun was confused. She hugged Xiaoyu back.  
  
Xiaoyu: It's me! I'm her!  
  
Jun was reliaved and hugged her tighter. The two left arm in arm, in tears to Xiaoyu's Uncle's old house. They'd stay there and settle everything.  
  
Weeks had past and Jun knew everything there was about Xiaoyu. She knew about how much she loved Jin and about how Heihachi had tried to kill him. He wasn't dead like everyone told her. he was just … hiding.  
  
Xiaoyu: Jun, I could never feel your loss, especially after what you've been through but I could at least offer you the truth.  
  
Jun: We need to find him!  
  
Xiaoyu: I tried everywhere!  
  
Jun: Our old house?  
  
Xiaoyu: Yes.  
  
Jun: All Mishima complexs?  
  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
  
Jun: There's one place you didn't check.  
  
Xiaoyu: Where?  
  
Xiaoyu: His uncle's place.  
  
Xiaoyu: He has an Uncle?  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
Jun: I forgot his last name, it's been a while but his first name is Lee and he was in the second Tekken. Ask Lei to look up on those records.  
  
Xiaoyu shook her head and sipped her tea.  
  
Xiaoyu: Lei and I followed any leads on this Lee's records and it disappears, literally disappears after the tournament.  
  
Jun sighed.  
  
Xiaoyu: With you here with me, we're an unstoppable bait. He'll come, I'll just have to kick his a** for being late.  
  
Jun laughed. Xiaoyu placed down her tea cup. Jun looked out the window. And that's how they stayed, waiting. They lived lives but always waiting. …  
  
- - -  
  
The end? Okay, I know this wasn't all that but for a 13 year-old, I think it's ok. Please R&R! This is my first ever posted fan fiction! I know it's more laternate then it is fact but atleast I used Jin's ending. I was abit lost when I realized Xiaoyu would have to react with other characters. PLEASE! I want to know how I did. For a long story I purposely didn't give it chapters. I personally find it annoying to have too many chapters to a story and I wouldn't know where to break it. 


End file.
